What do you expect?
by Midnite.Kitti
Summary: Full summary inside!


AN: I decided to make up a new story. The pairings so far are just Kagome with unknown. This is also a Yu-Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Crossover. Please review and flames are also welcome.

**..Blah..** Is Yoko talking to Shuichi

_.Blah._ Shuichi replying to Yoko

**_.Blah. _**Is Hiei talking.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. The only thing that I own is my made up characters so please ask before you take them!

Summary:

**Three years after the jewel of four souls was shattered, Kagome Higurashi has been trying to collect all of the jewel shards and merge them into one jewel. Through her three years of traveling, she stayed with a hanyou slave driver (Inuyasha), a female and last of the Tajiyas (Sango), a cursed but also perverted monk (Miroku), a kitsune child (Shippo), and a neko (Kilala). In the beginning of her fourth year of hunting the jewel, Kagome was in her time for her 19th birthday, when a sudden transformation appeared. Kagome had become a full fledged demon, but not just any demon, an inu demon. Her black hair that went down to the middle of her back was now midnight colored and went to her waist. She grew from a regular girl who was 5'4 to a girl who was now 5'11. Her ears grew pointed, and she also grew fangs and claws. All in all, Kagome looked beautiful. What happened next?**

Story: What do you expect?

Chapter 1; The beginning…

In Koenma's office in Reikai

"Botan! Gather up my spirit detectives! NOW!" A tiny ruler in a big blue leathered chair shouted while sucking on a pacifier. This being was none other than the Prince of Reikai, Koenma Enma. As soon as she heard him shout, Botan immediately made a portal to where Yusuke and the others were. Upon arriving she saw Yusuke talking to Kuwabara while the others, Shuichi (AKA Yoko Kurama) and Hiei conversing. She quickly called out to Yusuke. "Yusuke! Koenma needs to see you right away!" Yusuke looked up and so did the others and then quickly jumped into the portal. As soon as they arrived, Yusuke looked around slightly angry that he forgot he had a date with Keiko. "What do you want now toddler?" Koenma decided to let the toddler comment slide and then proceeded. "Yusuke, you and the rest of your team are here because we are now aware that a very powerful person is in the area. This person is known as Kagome-" But before Koenma could finish his sentence, everyone could feel anger rolling off of Yusuke. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH MY SISTER!" Everyone was shocked….especially Koenma. "Y-your s-sister? You can't be s-serious Y-yuskue…" Yuskue growled feeling his demon blood slightly boil. "I am dead serious. So what do you want with my baby sister?" Yusuke grounded out angrily. Koenma whimpered in slight fear but continued, stuttering sometimes. "She has changed from an m-miko to a d-demon." Yusuke looked very scary at the moment and everybody in the room, even Hiei were very scared of him at that point. "WHAT!" Yusuke shouted out while he changed into his Tenchi form. Everyone stared in Yusuke in belief. None of them could believe that Yusuke had just…gone POOF and then changed.

Shuichi's Mind

**How did he do that**

_I don't know Yoko. But I plan to find out_

**How will you do that**

_Don't know yet Yoko but I will_

**Alright Red. Just make sure that if Yusuke's sister is cute than you try to seduce her**

_Shut up Yoko_

Then Shuichi closed the mink link.

Out of Shuichi's mind

Koenma was very scared and then crawled under his desk for protection again the mad Yusuke. "I asked you a question toddler. What do you want with my baby sister?" Koenma shook in fear but then he quickly tried to regain his composure. "Like I Yusuke, she has turned from a miko to a demon. I need you to gather her here so that I may be able to-" Once again, Koenma could not finish his sentence thanks to Yusuke. "There is no way that I am going to let you get my sister to work for you!" Yusuke shouted out which shook the whole room. "But Yusuke…we need her…" Koenma whimpered out while once again being terrified of Yusuke. Quickly Yusuke reverted back to his regular self and shook his head. "No. Stay away from her Koenma! Or I swear that I will kill you myself." Koenma shivered from the tone of Yusuke's voice, while Botan made a portal for him to leave. Upon stepping out of the portal, along with the rest of his friends, Yusuke immediately ran to his sister. Everybody followed him. "Yusuke. Wait up!" Kuwabara shouted out while slowing panting from the lost of breath. "Hell no! Koenma is not going anywhere near my baby sister." After several minutes of running, Yusuke and the gang soon arrived in front of a shrine. At the top of the steps was a girl who seemed very shocked. Yusuke ran up all of the steps and then grabbed the girl into a hug. "Kagome…" Yusuke whispered out while holding onto the girl very tightly.

Kagome's POV

After her transformation, Kagome went inside and grabbed a mirror. As soon as she saw herself she almost dropped the mirror. 'What the hell! How did this happen!' Kagome thought while going back outside as though she was waiting for something or someone.. Suddenly, she heard someone rushing up the shrines' steps and didn't bother to look until she felt that she was being pulled into someone's chest. "Kagome…" She heard and quickly became confused. 'Where have I heard this voice before? Hm…wait! It's Yusuke!' Kagome thought up quickly and dug her head in the firm chest that she was laying against. "Yusuke…"

Author's POV

Yusuke hugged the girl, now identified as Kagome, to him even tighter. "Kagome…tell me your okay." He said quietly. This is the scene that all of his comrades had appeared upon. Kuwabara and Shuichi almost melted when they saw the beautiful being in Yusuke's arms. The beautiful girl then spoke. "I'm alright Yusuke…just a little woozy at the moment…" She said while hugging Yusuke back as tight as he was hugging her. Yusuke nodded and then pulled back and got a good look at her. His jaw soon dropped. Standing in front of him was not his baby sister, but a beautiful young demoness. Kagome quickly looked at her brother and giggled lightly which took Yusuke out of his state, while his friends were all hung up on how beautiful her voice had sounded. Yusuke then smiled at his sister. "Well….what has become of my little 'Gome?" He asked while tracing a hand over her cheek gently.

Kagome smiled and leaned into his touch. "Nothing has become of me 'Suke. I just changed." Kagome said while nudging her brothers' palm. Yusuke once again smiled while he looked at all of his friends. "Oh, there you guys are. I want you all to meet my younger sister, Kagome Higurashi." Yusuke said while Kagome bowed politely. "I am Kagome Higurashi, younger sister to Yusuke Urameshi and also the Shrine's miko." All of Yusuke's friends were stunned. Was this girl really Yusukes' sister? If so, then why was she so polite while Yusuke…was well not? They all shook there heads to get out of that stupor and Shuichi went up to Kagome and placed a kiss on the upside of her hand. "It's very nice to meet such a young and beautiful lady, Mrs. Higurashi. I am Shuichi Minamoto." Kagome looked shocked by his kiss then suddenly blushed at his comment. "T-thank you…but you can just call me Kagome." Was all Kagome could stammer out while Yusuke looked slightly pissed. Shuichi smiled as well. "Well than you may just call me Kurama." He said while turning around and noticing Yusuke's interior, Shuichi slightly backed up and then returned to his original spot next to his friend, Hiei. Kuwabara went up next to meet Kagome. "Hello pretty lady. I am the great and mighty Kuwabara Kazuma. Would you be my girlfriend?" Kagome looked furious and quickly backhanded Kuwabara before Yusuke could. Kuwabara quickly flew across the shrine grounds. Everybody was shocked as well as Kagome. "Itai! Where did you learn to do that 'Gome?" Yusuke asked in complete shock at what his younger sibling had just done. "I-I don't k-know…" Kagome stuttered out while slightly shaking from fear. Yusuke noticed her shaking and then he gathered her in his arms and held her to him self while Botan quickly went to help Kuwabara.

Hiei noticed what the onna had done and was very impressed. Not many onna's that he knew could ever do that but this one had very clearly and also very well. He was so amazed that he actually introduced himself to her. "Hn…Hiei Jaganashi." Hiei said while everybody was shocked, with the exception of Kuwabara who was still knocked out. Kagome smiled lightly while Hiei slowly got knots in his stomach that made his stomach churn. "It's very nice to meet you Hiei-san. I am Kagome Higurashi." Hiei nodded while Yusuke held onto his sister even tighter. All of a sudden, everyone felt a surge of magic in the area which woke up Kuwabara from his unconscious state. Out of the well house walked Inuyasha in all of his glory. "Kagome…" He whispered out while looking at the site that his Kagome was in. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and quickly got out of his arms and walked towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…" She said quietly while looking at him in slightly confused. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and then hugged her tightly to his chest. Kagome was shocked but soon returned the hug that was offered. Inuyasha dug his nose to lightly smell her and smiled when he finally had a whif of her beautiful scent.

"Hey freak!" Yusuke yelled seizing with rage as this guy hugged his sister. Inuyasha looked up and put Kagome behind him while pulling out a transformed Tetsaiga. Yusuke glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha glared right back. Kagome sighed and then she stepped between both lines of vision. "Stop being such children! Inuyasha meet my older brother Yusuke. Yusuke meet my best friend, Inuyasha." Kagome said while slightly rubbing her temple. That is when Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was no longer ningen, but was now a demon. "Chikuso! When did you turn demon Kagome?" Kagome sighed and then said, "Just earlier this morning." Inuyasha looked shocked and accidentally said, "Kami…you look beautiful Kagome…"Noticing his slip up, Inuyasha turned his face away from Kagome so that she would not be able to see his red colored face. Kagome blushed as well and then she smiled. "Arigato Inuyasha-kun." Inuyasha nodded slightly and then said, "Feh. Wench.." Kagome smiled and then Yusuke grabbed his sister around the waist. "What do you want with Kagome freak?" Yusuke asked for the first time. "Keh! I need Kagome back so that she can help me!" Yusuke growled. "With what?" This time, Inuyasha was the one to growl. "None of your damn business ningen!" Yusuke frowned but then smirked. "Well if you're not going to tell me then I guess you can't have Kagome go to help you." Yusuke said thinking that he had won. "Feh! Like she doesn't want to go with me." Inuyasha then turned to Kagome and asked her, "You will come with me right Kagome?"

_To,_

_Be,_

_Continued.._

**Dictionary:**

Ningen- Human

Ningekai- Human World

Domoitamishte- Your Welcome

Arigato- Thank You

Kami- God

Hanyou- Half of two species such as ½ inu and ½ human

Inu- Dog

Tajiya- Demon Slayer

Kitsune- Fox (Demon)

Neko- Cat (Demon)

Reikai- Spirit World

Miko- Magical priest or priestess

Tenchi- Battle Demon

Itai- Damn

Chikuso- Shit

Onna- Women

_Thank you, please review when you have the chance. I will be posting another chapter soon. Tell me if you like or not._

.Midnite.


End file.
